


Fade Away

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Drabble, Drinking, Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Threesome - M/M/M, can't remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: It's easier to lose control. Easier to rationalize wanting to forget and dance.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)





	Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Lights flashed around him.

Green, pink, purple, blue.

Over and over. Bright and dim in the dark.

Whatever was in his drink, and whatever that pill was danced through his head, turning everything colors with the flashing lights.

People. Things. Creatures.

Yunho became one of them and danced. Skin and sweat, pulsing beats, erections and greed. Soaked into his skin, into his soul.

Arms wrapped around his waist, and around his neck. Breath panted against his ear.

_Dance with us._

Yunho knew the voice and when his eyes opened he knew the angel face in front of him. He knew those black eyes, knew that smirk and god, he knew those hips. His hands dropped, cupping a plump ass he also knew. Or he used to know. Too long ago. So long ago.

Laughter echoed behind him. He knew the demon behind him.

Last picture he saw of Jaejoong though, the man had lighter hair. It was black, undertones catching the light.

Junsu's body shone with sweat. Yunho opened his mouth and licked a drop from his temple. It exploded sweet in his mouth. Lips stuck to his jaw. Whispers faded in his ears, and their bodies moved as one, deeper, darker, where the music was little more than a thumping through the walls.

Cool air blew over skin, contrasting with the heat in their bodies. Hot hands gripped and stroked and hotter mouths sucked and chewed.

The pleasure tore and ripped, leaving him breathless and in the dark. Those familiar, welcoming faces faded with the light.

Yunho smiled, and his lips formed the words, love falling short of actual sound.

♪♪♪♪♪♪

Pain laced through Yunho's head. He groaned, rolling over. He blinked at the ceiling of his bedroom. There was a glass of water and some pain medication on his nightstand. Gratefully, he drank them down.

His skin was clammy and dirty, exuding the drinking and drugs from the night before. Come dried on his stomach, and his ass hurt.

_Fuck._

He didn't remember having sex with anyone. He hoped it had been Changmin. But he had a feeling it was more than one person.

Being awake hurt, so Yunho buried back in the darkness of his blankets until sleep claimed him again.

It wasn't until the late afternoon hours, when he finally crawled to the bathroom to shower that he saw the marks in his back. Deep, red scratches. Forming a single word.

_Saranghey_

His eyes went wide and he tried to remember, tried to remember anything from the night before. A glimpse of pale skin and dark eyes amid flashes of colors led to the feel of hands on his hips, grunting thrusting, kissing and fucking. Familiar bodies, familiar hands.

_Come for us, Yunho._

He stared at his shocked reflection.


End file.
